Say Something
by Annika the Merciful
Summary: AU. Medieval England. Princess Emma is kidnapped by Captain Hook but nothing goes according to plan. After stabbing him in the back the Evil Queen plans Hook's demise. After the turn of the tides Hook and Emma start an alliance for revenge and protection.


Hey all! I promise I'll update "We've Met Before" soon but I had to finish part 1 of 3 for the lovely jackdonaghy on tumblr. This is my CS Valentine gift! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Here, Emma," David uses a soft voice as he hands his five year old daughter a small knife. "Hold it like this, see." He shows her the right way to hold it as he kneels along side of her smiling as she applies his technique quickly. "Not, thrust it like this." He shows her how to move the knife. She was young, but she needed to learn how to use it. Plus, then she would stop hurting herself every time she would steal one of his. He smiled as he watched her still unable to believe that she was already five years old. He didn't really want to teach her these things but the Evil Queen had already tried to kidnap her once and she would try again. David wanted to know his little girl could at least fight back.

* * *

"Hold it like this see?" Snow showed Emma as she struggled with the taught line of the bow she was holding. "Anchor the arrow by your mouth." Snow stood beside her daughter showing her how best to hold the bow and arrow before loosing it. "Now, let it go." Snow watched as the arrow flew forward twenty feet or so before falling to the ground a few feet from its intended target.

"How do you do it so well?" Emma stood tall and squared her shoulders as she grabbed another arrow from the quiver beside her, taking her stance again.

"Well it takes a long time. I've been doing this for many years." She smiled down at her daughter, now eight years old and unable to believe that she was already making the corrections before her mother could voice them. "That's good Emma, lower your right shoulder," her daughter adjusted appropriately. "That's good, now relax." Snow watched as her daughter closed her eyes before taking a deep breath in and letting it out. "Now shoot."

Snow followed the route as this time the arrow hit its intended target. It hadn't hit the bull's eye but it had hit in the second ring out from the middle. "Well done sweetie!" Snow hugged her daughter with happiness as she beamed up at her. "I think this calls for a reward." Snow smiled down at her daughter eagerly awaiting her response.

"Two hours more training each day with Sir Dimitri instead of ettiquette." Emma crossed her little arms stubbornly. Snow laughed at the use of his proper title. He was a laid back man and would never ask anyone to call him that. Even at eight years old Emma proved to be a handful. She hated dresses, poise, dance, and anything that remotely resembled being a lady. Snow blamed it, jokingly, on her husband's insistence to train her it both archery and sword fighting from a young age.

"One hour." Snow used her firm voice.

"On the condition that I get five free passes to use at my leisure to escape the stupid dances and dinner parties I have to sit through." Emma rolled her eyes as she mentioned the dances. She hated them. Snow tried not to laugh as Emma's evident disgust.

"Three passes." Snow shook her head, already bargaining. She couldn't imagine what it would be like when she was older.

"Four passes." Emma stood taller, having put the bow aside to come to her full height, however little that was.

"Here, we'll make a deal. If you can hit the bull's eye or the ring around it, four. If not… two." Snow countered back.

"But Mom! That's not fair!" Emma drew her mother's title out upset. She looked up at the stern look her mother was giving her and gave in, knowing that she would get nowhere. "Fine." Snow stood back as Emma picked up the bow, reminding herself of all the things that her mother had taught her. Taking a deep breath, Emma closed her eyes letting herself become aware of everything around her. The the lightest of breezes danced around her face. Opening her eyes, Emma adjusted her position the slightest bit, taking another deep breath Emma pulled back the string, with a little difficulty before letting it go watching with trepidation as it hit the second ring out from the bull's eye. "Awww man." Emma dejectedly walked over to her mother, "Two passes it is. But I still get an extra hour a day riding." Snow laughed as she ushered the girl to take care of the gear while David walked towards them.

"What was that all about?" He kissed her lightly before pulling back and watching their daughter replace all of the equipment in the shed that was behind them.

"_Your_ daughter was bartering to spend less time at dinner parties and more time riding horses." David couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out of him.

"As I recall you tried to do a bit of the same." He leveled her with a teasing glare. Shoving him off of her playfully they watched as Emma run with the joy of a child.

Smiling the three walked hand in hand back to the castle from the practice grounds laughing as David and Snow swung Emma between them.

* * *

The guards had gathered around as the sparring match went on, already having lasted thirty minutes without a winner. The sparring ring was a medium sized sectioned off part of the training fields built with small logs that created the fence around a large dirt circle. Circling one another were a fifteen year old Emma and her father.

"Come now Emma, that block was weak. I taught you better than that!" David drove forward, making Emma block his onslaught before moving out of the way as she pushed forward with one of her own. The guards had always found it amusing that the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White would prefer the training grounds to afternoon tea and time with the palace seamstress. The men cheered for both their king and his daughters as the match continued on.

Moving her feet in a grapevine motion, Emma ducked behind her father swiftly to move out of his line of sight before stepping in front of him once more, startling him. Now with the advantage Emma quickly followed with a hurried swipe up sending her father's sword skittering across the ring. Everyone went silent as they realized for the first time Emma had bested her father. Cries went up all around in praises as Emma smiled brightly at her father.

Coming forward, David hugged his daughter tightly amazingly proud of her for being able to disarm him. "You keep getting better and better. What is going to happen when you have to get married and you're a better fighter than he is?" David joked with his daughter, knowing the idea of marriage disgusted her.

"We'll just have to hold a competition. Win the heart of the princess, best her father!" Emma spread her arms wide as if she was holding a sign in front of her and they laughed at the idea. No one had bested Prince Charming.

"Now you just have to hold up the end of the bargain." Emma looked at him sternly.

"Emma, that isn't fair. How am I ever going to convince your mother to let you skip the ball next month?" He sighed, defeated. Three months ago he had promised her that if she were to ever best him he would convince Snow to allow her to skip the next ball.

"Use your manly wiles on her." Emma waggled her brows as the men around her chuckled at her advice. "You promised you would. Plus, you know that I'll get into way more trouble if I'm at the ball than if I'm out riding with an escort." She laughed as she remembered every time her mother had scolded her at balls. She had tried to slipping away, hiding in an alcove, she had tried leaving early. David smiled down at his daughter she was so like the both of them.

"Fine, fine. But you owe me!" He yelled as she kissed him on the cheek before running to get cleaned up before dinner.

* * *

Her father had somehow managed to convince her mother, and even as upset as Snow was with the promise she couldn't have been happier for her daughter at the achievement. As the ball drew near, Emma was becoming happier and happier that she didn't have to attend this one. Now that she was almost of age she would have to start meeting suitors and that made Emma dread the long dinners and dances even more than she already did. For once, Emma had planned on spending the free hours reading, undisturbed, in the library. She hadn't had any time to read as her mother had been pushing her to study the things would become more important in the next few years of her life. The evening passed uneventfully as Emma reclined in one of the large chairs.

The next year passes quickly and before she knows it Emma is celebrating her sixteenth birthday, with all suitors and dresses and large obscene ball that she had tried to talk her mother out of. Snow had objected and had made it even more over the top than usual. In the following days of her birthday, more notices were received about possible suitors, making Emma dread every meal where the conversation was brought up.

Just after her seventeenth birthday, Emma had agreed that she would start to seriously look at the suitors _if_ they would allow her a month at the summer castle, on her own, with only a few guards and servants to keep her company.

"No sweetie, you're too young. What if you get kidnapped?" Snow was ringing her hands as she paced behind David sitting in his chair.

"Please, I could fight them off in my sleep. And I didn't say I'd be entirely alone. I said I would have a _small_," At this word she looked pointedly at her father, "group of guards and servants." She sighed, she was exhausted of everything that involved suitors.

"Why though? Why must you have a month away?" It was her father that asked the question this time.

"You know the idea of marriage doesn't appeal to me. I have no real desire to do so. I live on adventure and travel and any husband that I take will probably want nothing more than to keep me in my corner of the castle and only bring me out to look pretty next to him. Give me a month on my own, where I can have adventures of my own before I have to submit myself to a life with a husband who only wants me for my beauty and to bear his sons." Emma had turned away from her parents at this, letting her hand rest against the bookcase that stood close. She knew what her parents had wasn't possible for everybody and even the idea of finding love in a match that was more a political play than anything didn't suit her.

"Emma," Snow walked towards her daughter sighing as said her daughter's name with so much sadness. "Is that what you think marriage is? Is that what you think your father and I share?" Snow sounded wounded and Emma quickly backtracked.

"No, you and father love each other very much. But what you have _is_ true love. That's not something that comes around every corner. I've listened to other dignitaries speak of marriage and very few of them actually _love_ their spouses. Most of the time, they are so unhappy that they are dallying on the side and their spouse doesn't even care because they are equally as unhappy. I can't live that life mother. I just can't." Emma took a deep breath trying to find the right words to say, "I could grow to love them, yes. But how long will that take? How many years of hating one another will it take to turn into friendship and then love or companionship?"

Emma walked away, leaving her parents to discuss everything that she had spoken on. She had never been fond of the idea of marrying and even as she drew closer to the age that her people would expect her to do so she tried to think of it less. Later, Emma would find that the reality of her words and saddened her mother, knowing that her daughter saw no hope for true love even though her parents displayed it every day. However, they had agreed, a small group of soldiers and servants would be sent with Emma to the summer palace where she would stay for a month before coming home and returning to her duties as princess and the search for a possible suitor.

The month away was amazing. Emma swam in the river after long rides before heading back and eating dinner with the servants. She had insisted that since it was only her, that she be allowed to eat with them. Startled by the choice they agreed and were amazed to see how laid back Emma had become. She conversed with them as if they were her equals, never leaving anyone out of the conversation. The evenings passed quietly, often with a round or two of sparring with the guards and reading on the terrace. The time passed far too quickly for Emma, finding that she could spend the rest of her life like this. It was time to return to her duties and to everything that was awaiting her.

Upon her arrival at the capital, Emma was greeted with the smiling faces of her parents. Smiling as she stepped down out of the carriage Emma greeted her mother and father at the gates of the castle before entering with them.

"I told you nothing would happen." Emma hugged her mother tightly, having missed her presence.

"You were right." Snow smiled lovingly at her daughter before turning them to continue their passage through fire lit hallways and to her room. There on her bed waiting for her was a beautiful purple and black gown and corset with matching bodice. Emma clasped her hands over her open mouth as she gasped. They were beautiful!

"A welcome home present for you, I decided for once to give you an outfit you might actually enjoy wearing." Snow smiled at how happy Emma seemed as she looked at the dress.

"Thank you mother!" Emma picked up the corset and skirt before rushing to the mirror that stood on one wall to see how it looked.

"You do realize, though, why the outfit is laid out?" Snow asked hesitantly. It had been unavoidable. A lord in a neighboring province was only in town for a few days conducting business and had asked for a formal introduction to Princess Emma with talks of a possible betrothal. Emma sighed, but without a word of complaint began stripping her traveling clothes to begin preparations for the dinner that would be held that evening. Snow worked the laces of the corset loosening each one from their place before pulling them off altogether. Removing her undergarments for new ones Emma stepped back into place as her mother became pulling the cords to tighten the corset. It was new, and it would take at least a dozen times of wearing it before it would conform to her body like a glove. For now Emma endured the extra stiffness of the garment. Pooling the fabric in front of her daughter Snow instructed Emma to step forward before pulling up the fabric, attaching it to the underside of the bodice that had placed to cover the corset. Smoothing the fabric all the way to the floor Snow gestured to a pair of shorter heels that she knew her daughter much preferred to the taller more uncomfortable ones.

The preparations didn't take long and Emma hummed to herself as her mother and maid styled her hair and made sure her dress was put on properly. Finally completed, Emma stepped back. The dress was amazing and fit like a glove. She loved it! Ushering the maid out Snow beckoned Emma to follow as well. "One minute." Emma called. Turning around to question what would be keeping her daughter Snow watched with amusement as Emma placed two small knives in sheathes around her legs, one at her back, and finally two stilettos in her hair that tied in with the outfit. "I can never be unprepared." She winked at her mother as she glided out of the room before coming to the main hall and then the great room where the dinner would be held.

"You look beautiful Emma." Her father embraced her as she entered the room, bidding her to come and wait by his side as the lord and his son would be arriving any minute.

"Thank you father." She kissed him lightly on the cheek before stepping off to the side so her mother could stand beside him. She smiled at the two of them brilliantly and secretly hoping for the same thing. The trumpets announced the entrance of their visitors pulling Emma out of her reverie. Emma watched as the lord walked in with his son. She gave him a once over, noticing how small and frail his frame was before listening as his quiet whiny voice entered the room. Emma held back the cringe, needing to appear the picture of complete control.

The next few months passed with much of the same thing, a different dress, a different suitor, night after night. Emma was exhausted and finally tonight she felt lucky. Maybe just maybe something could happen tonight. It was a long shot over the last few weeks tensions had arisen with the neighboring kingdom. Threats of kidnapping and murder and been leaked, all pointing directly at Emma. Donning the black and purple dress once more Emma took great care of the placement of the fabric, smoothing in the places that needed it.

If she had known that it would be pirates that came to dinner instead of the lord and his son Emma would have opted for different clothing. However Emma managed to fight almost as well with the dress on as she did in her usual fighting garb. The night had unfolded quickly and before Emma knew it she had pulled a knife from her back as her father threw her a short sword before advancing with her parents on the invading group of rogue pirates.

The sounds of fighting were deafening as they all seemed to rush in at once, all targeting Emma. Snow and David rushed forward, swords in hand as they began fighting alongside their daughter. The Captain was in the mix and smirked; even though the rumors had told him she was a fighter he couldn't believe she had just taken out three of his men in a row. It was impressive. Dodging a hit from one of his crew members she swung her sword before pulling a hair stick out and flinging it with precision into the shoulder of another crew member, rendering him useless. The Captain moved in quickly, knowing if he didn't get her soon he would get her at all. He came up behind her, hoping to catch her by surprise. She moved her position just slightly ducking his hit before coming in with an uppercut to his chin throwing him off balance.

"Nice try, Pirate. You'll have to do better than that." Emma yelled over the cacophony. _So she likes a challenge? Then a challenge I shall give her._ Hook thought as they danced around in a circle most of his crew distracting the king and queen at present. Moving as quickly as he could he rushed forward with quick attacks, each one parried by the princess without even a second glance. Impressed again he pushed forward invading her personal space until his sword was against her throat.

"How's that for better?" He replied as his words ghosted over her heated skin. She tried fighting back but the pressure of his sword at her neck was a quick reminder of what would happen if she tried to escape. Releasing her quickly, Hook flung her around in an effort to make her dizzy before hitting her upside the head causing her to pass out. Moving forward he caught the girl as he threw her over his shoulder yelling at his crew to leave.

* * *

As she woke up, Emma registered the pain that radiated from various parts of her body. Her wrists were bound and tied behind her, there was a cut on her cheek and she could already feel a multitude of bruises along her legs and arms. Now if only she could figure out how to get out of here. From her position in the hold she could see it was night, noticing the faint shadow from a lone figure on deck. Feeling around Emma tried to find something to remove her bindings. Slowly Emma found a sharp piece of glass, pricking her finger, before being able to hold it in a position to cut the bindings. She could feel the glass cutting into her skin and grit her teeth to remain quiet. Finally, the bindings fell loose, leaning forward to untie her ankles as well. Emma stood slowly gaining her balance as the ship rocked gently with the momentum of the water. The door was a good ten feet above her but Emma was used to climbing trees and getting to high perches, if she could find something to climb with it would be easy enough to get out. Fist she had to attend to her hand, knowing that the blood would make her grip weak. Looking around Emma found nothing that could help her. Finally looking down Emma tore off a strip of the fabric from her skirt before tying it tightly around her hand. Using the small amount of light from the deck and what she could make out now that her eyes had had time to adjust Emma wasn't sure if she could actually make it out. Noticing a few boxes in the corner, Emma moved quickly pushing the boxes to the optimum position before starting climb. She was within reach and someone had forgotten to lock the door properly, probably too drunk or simple not thinking her a threat. _Stupid pirates,_ Emma thought as she quietly inched the lock out of its hold. Poking her head up, she could see the lone figure's head nodding against the wheel. Inching her body out slowly, Emma rolled out of the hold staying low to the deck before heading towards one end, away from potential threat at the helm. Moving quickly and silently Emma made her way along the corridors finally choosing at random a room to duck into. The black coat and boots set her on high alert immediately. It was the captain's chamber. She smirked as she used the moonlight to head towards the draws quickly grabbing a few items before returning to the hallway.

At one point she had thought she had heard him awake, having heard him mumble something in his sleep. Staying still, Emma waited until his breathing returned to the steadiness of sleep before slipping out of the room.

* * *

When Hook woke up the next morning he had thought he had dreamed that the maiden he had captured had come into his room, but knowing that to be absurd he continued his morning routine before getting dressed. Just as he was pulling the thick leather coat over his shoulders his first mate burst into the room.

"F'rgive me capt'n. But, she….she got out." Smee looked at Hook in terror.

"What are you going on about Mr. Smee? She's locked in the hold." His hands had stilled but now resumed straightening the clasps on his shirt before running through his hair quickly.

"She….she's waitin' for you on the deck." Smee turned to head back up to the deck, hoping he wouldn't see the brunt of his captain's anger.

Hook, now curious left his room heading up to the main deck. There in the middle of the deck, sat the princess in a much different outfit that the previous nights. He let his eyes linger as he noticed she wore a pair of tight black pants that looked like leather before continuing up to see a black cotton shirt that looked just like his fitted and billowing over the black and purple lace corset she had been wearing. Startled he realized that it was _his_ shirt and it was _his _pants that she wore. A devious smirk covered his feature; he hadn't dreamt her coming into his room last night. Well wasn't that precious. She was a fighter through and through.

"Good morning Princess. I must say I'm a bit surprised to see you up so early." His voice was light as he teased her easily though he made sure it still carried its weight as his position demanded.

"Yes well, you know how holds can be. They're just disgustingly dirty and dark and I like the light." She looked at her nails as if they were more interesting than being on a pirate ship surrounded by enemies. He noticed the strip of black fabric tied around her hand; she must have hurt herself in the escape.

"Yes well, they were designed with holding cargo, not princesses in mind." He retorted with condescension and sarcasm.

"Nor were they meant to be properly locked." She answered quickly with a fire in her eyes he had not seen before. Choosing to continue the act Emma stood, walking around the deck as if she owned the bloody thing. Hook took the opportunity to glare at his men and search his memory as to who he had assigned to lock the hold. They all had had a bit to drink after capturing the princess and it probably got lost in the shuffle of the revelry. "So, Captain," Emma turned towards him, hands on her hips as she stood in front of the sun. "What happens now?"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review. =)

-Annika


End file.
